the_tales_of_micetyfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal war of independence
The Royal War of Independence, also known as the Royal Revolution (meaning: The revolution that the Royalist people did to gain independence and liberate their ethnic lands), was a successful war of independence waged by Royalist revolutionaries against the Barbarians, Desert United Kingdom and the Jomung Empire between 547 and 549 a.f. The Royalist rebels were assisted by the Jungle Kingdom and the Ice Kingdom. After the revolution the Royal United World created. When the empire of the Royalist fell at year 0 their lands had come under Barbarian rule. During this time, the people of the fallen empire named their selfs "Royalist" (=the Royal people coming from the first empire) to keep a connection between them and never forget their ethnicity. There were several revolt attempts by Royalist people to gain independence from Barbarian control. In 546, an organization called the United Royalist of the World (URW) was founded with the aim to aid Royalist in the Neco Lands and Middleland continent (These lands were considered ethnic lands) and after a year of liberating them. The United Royalist organization had been founded by 5 boys wich they will be protagonists in the Royal United World's history. These boys were George Williams, Ethan Williams, Felen Light, Charlie Lion and Mytro Myers. By late 546, the king of the Jungle Kingdom Thyris Luello motivated the organization to gather the Royalist people and gain their independence with full support economically and military by the Jungle Kingdom. Luello was a Royalist-culture enthusiast with a deep love for the Royalist people and also he knew that these people were his opportunity for the Jungle to gain power in Neco Lands against the rest of the colonies. In February of 547, everything was ready for the attempt to create an independent state. Mytro Myers had been planned to be the king of the new state because he was elder from the rest of his friends. George Williams wrote a letter to the barbarian king Ragnor Bjorson and demanded a very small piece of land for the state to be created and avoid any kind of conflicts among the people. Bjorson refused and burned 4 villages with Royalist populations to show his power and make the Royalist avoid to demand again independence or autonomy. In the next months with the help of the Jungle's Army, the Royalist organized in their own army and led by George Williams. Felen Light took care about the diplomatic missions and Mytro Myers commanded everything to build a base for the new state to build in. The insurrection had been planned for 10 July 547. That day three armies started marching against the Barbarian villages and Desert United Kingdom's bases. The Jungle Kingdom's colonies attacked the colonies of Jomung. Ice handed it's colonies to the rebels after Jungle's threats. By October 567, the rebels under George Williams had captured Base Balaha and captured the south-eastern part. Meanwhile, the makeshift Royalist navy was achieving success against the Barbarian navy in the east coast and prevented Barbarian reinforcements from arriving by sea. Tensions soon developed among George Williams and Mytro Myers because Thyris Luello demanded George to be the leader and the first king because of his fighting and commanding skills, leading to the break of the army in two factions and keep fighting separated aiming to create to different states. By late 548 both factions liberated the most of the continent and William's faction fighting the Barbarians surround the Barbarian troops in the east coast. That was the beginning of the end for the Barbarian colonization and ruling the Royalist for the last 5 centuries. In 2 January o 549 Mytro Myers dies in action in the battle of Karkhut against the Desert United Kingdom and his faction got weak. George Williams united all the Royalist under his rule and attacked both Desert and Barbarian troops. After a month the biggest part of the Neco Lands had been liberated and the Royalist got what they planned to get. Now only the East Coast. There the most brutal offensive happened. The Royalist Army attacked the strongest Barbarian settlement the Burut Fortress at 20 September 549 and they conquered it. The Barbarian Commander died and the last Barbarian base fell. Behind the fortress, there was a hill. George Williams climbed it with Felen, Ethan, and Charlie and saw a beautiful landscape looking at the Middle Ocean and saw the last Barbarian ships leaving. Then Williams decided to build in that valley the most beautiful city history ever met to dig out the real culture that the Royalist had. The future capital Micety City. The next days George Williams declared the new state with the name "Royal United World" (= The World of the United Royalist). Thyris Luello crowned him king in the top of the same hill that later the Royal Palace will be built. The same year they shaped the Royal Army, Ethan Williams gain the rank of the Marshal and Felen with Charlie gain the General's rank. They had been sent to the Jungle War Academy to learn about modern military tactics. In the next decade R.U.W would become one of the historyes omst powerful and most advanced empire. The Royal Revolution is celebrated by R.U.W as a national day on 20 September.